One Cannot Love, If One Does Not Have A Heart
by MagicCandyCat
Summary: When two new Nobodies of the female persuasion, The Alluring Reaper and The Artful Scribe, join Organization XIII, many things fly, including perverted comments, hormones, pencils, and the odd spoon. AxelxOC ZexionxOC


**A.N. **Hi, this is my first story on here, so sorry if things look a little 'ooer'. I'm notorious for taking 'breaks' between updates,you have been warned! This is an OCxAxel and OCxZexion story, and I admit some characters may be OOC at points, my apologies. In this fanfiction, I've altererd it a little that all the Organization are in The Castle That Never Was. I know this is incorrect, but it's fiction. :P Enjoy. **A.N. Over**

**The Alluring Reaper**

The moon was shining brightly in the night sky over the town outside the Olympus Coliseum, as a young girl, no older than 19 at most, ran for her life, her emerald eyes wide with terror as a pack of Shadow Heartless chased her down. She came to an abrupt halt as she looked upon the one thing she hoped she wouldn't come across; a dead end. Her ebony hair whipped the air as she turned around sharply, her pursuers slowly closing in on her now. She knew that there was nothing she could do to stop them, if only she had taken up those fighting lessons with Hercules. She tried to back away from the Shadows, and she soon felt the cold brick wall against her back. She realized then, she wouldn't get out of this situation complete. She watched in horror as one of the Shadows pulled her heart away. Her world slowly became black, but the last thing she saw, was a black-cloaked figure, and fire.

Inside The Castle That Never Was, the ebony haired girl slowly opened her emerald eyes, and sneezed at the chill that blew through the room. She slowly looked around the room, and summarized she must have been in a tower room of a castle.

"Where...am I?" she quietly asked herself as she sat up, placing her hand behind her to steady herself.

"So, you have awakened." The girl turned her gaze to the doorway, where a man, with long silver hair and piercing yellow eyes, stood.

The girl backed away into a wall, slightly unsure of the newcomer, "Who are you?"

"I am Xenmas, Number I." He answered, looking down at the girl.

She slowly nodded in understanding, then looked at him questioningly, "And, who am I?"

"You are Xannja, The Alluring Reaper, Number XIV, and part of Organization XIV." The Superior answered her. She slowly nodded, and followed Xenmas as he lead her away, wondering silently what would happen to her.

A little while later, the whole of the Organization of Nobodies were seated in their respective places inside the main hall, and Xannja stood on the ground in front of all of them, looking up at them, daunted a little. Chattering between the 12 Nobodies ceased when Xenmas called them to attention.

"Organization XIV-"

A red haired man, who looked to be around 20, had startling green eyes with black triangles situated beneath them, interrupted Number I, "Hang on a minute, there's 13 of us, I think you've mixed your numerals up-"

Xenmas glared at him, "Number VIII. Shut. Up." biting each of his words to show he meant it, and there would be consequences if he didn't. The red head grumbled at this, but did as he was told. "As I was saying, before you is Number XIV, The Alluring Reaper."

Xannja bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

Xenmas continued, "She will be entrusted to a member for the time being, until she has grasped what is going on." The red haired man folded his arms and leaned back as much as possible, assured the Superior wouldn't be stupid enough to entrust 'The Alluring Reaper' to him. "And that member is VIII."

The Flurry of Dancing Flames almost fell off his seat when he heard. "WHAT!?"

"Meeting over." And Xenmas quickly exited through a portal.

Number VIII sat there, mouth agape and staring at Number I's recently vacated seat. He sighed and made his way over to Xannja.

She, again, bowed, "Hello, I'm sorry for any inconvenience I've caused you..."

He lazily waved it off, "It's fine, the name's Axel."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Axel."

"Some people would disagree with that..." Xannja looked at Axel in slight confusion, but Axel simply continued on, "Come on, you can meet the rest of the Organization, or at least know who's who."

Axel started to walk off, and Xannja quickly followed.


End file.
